


valentine

by danvrssawyr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x13, F/F, Fix It, we stay emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrssawyr/pseuds/danvrssawyr
Summary: 2x13 valentine's day fix-it. maggie doesn't leave after telling alex why she hates valentine's day.





	valentine

“I don’t understand -- why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I didn’t want to scare you, okay? I wanted it to be better for you.” Maggie doesn’t want to cry tonight and she can’t handle the way Alex is looking at her.

“I gotta go,” Maggie says before she can get choked up again, waving her hand dismissively as she turns towards the door.

Alex quickly gets up from her spot at the counter.

“Maggie, don’t go,” Alex says, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand.

Maggie hangs her head and sighs, one hand on the doorknob, the other in Alex’s hand.

“Alex,” she says, pleading her to let her go lick her wounds alone.

Alex slowly, gently pulls Maggie toward her, away from the door. Maggie still stares at the floor. Alex doesn’t make her look up, but her heart clenches for her girlfriend. They both kept so much emotion and so much of their pasts inside, and Alex knows, as much as they care for one another, this wasn’t helping their relationship.

Maggie was the one who got Alex to finally feel something; she needed to allow Maggie the same thing. Opening up old wounds is painful and difficult -- Alex knows, she walked away from Kara after coming out, after bringing up Vicky Donahue -- but it’s healing to share it with a person who cares for you. 

Alex holds her girlfriend’s hands in her own, looking down at her bowed head. She speaks softly, slowly, “Maggie, please don’t run away. Please,” as she gathers Maggie toward her chest.

Maggie still hasn’t looked at her girlfriend’s face. She’s embarrassed for showing weakness; she’s embarrassed for yelling; she’s embarrassed for lying; she’s embarrassed for trying to leave; she’s afraid for what other emotions might come to the surface if she looks into Alex’s eyes. So she lets Alex pull her into her chest and she wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s torso.

She rests her arms around her lightly at first, but she buries herself deeper into Alex’s embrace after a few tentative seconds, Alex’s arms firm around the back of her neck. Alex sways them back and forth, her face tucked into the crevice between Maggie’s shoulder and neck, breathing her in. 

“You don’t always have to be the strong one,” Alex says. “I know, this stuff is hard, but please, just let me be here for you. I-” Alex’s heart jumps a little, and she takes in a breath. “I really care about you, Maggie…”

Maggie responds by holding onto Alex’s waist even tighter, her hands meeting each other at the small of Alex’s back.

Alex continues, “I don’t know what it’s like -- what you went through -- but god, you didn’t have to hide it from me -- for me.”

A silent tear slips from Maggie’s eyes. She doesn’t let Alex know.

“You don’t have to push away your feelings. You have a right to feel them,” Alex says into Maggie’s hair. 

Alex kisses her girlfriend’s temple and rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. She knows Maggie’s crying, so she doesn’t say anything. She just holds her; she’s strong for her.


End file.
